


Discipline

by combustiblelemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustiblelemon/pseuds/combustiblelemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has been very disruptive as of late. Remus tries to make him stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rskink@lj prompts: Ties and Spanking

“Do you know why you’re here today, Black?” Remus asked, taking off Sirius’ shoes and socks. Sirius watched him walking around the bed, unable to move as his hands had been bound together with his tie and strapped to the headboard of his bed. 

“Because I live here for nine months out of the year and spend most nights sleeping in this very bed?” Sirius grinned up at Remus, crossing his legs. Apparently that had not been the answer Remus wanted. He stopped unbuttoning Sirius’ shirt and stood up straight. Sirius gave him what he thought was a winning smile, but to no avail. “Oh come off it, I was kidding.”

“I could leave you here, you know. Naked and tied up for hours, and no one would bother helping you. You know how James feels about seeing other people’s bits,” Remus said quietly, picking some dirt out from under his fingernails. 

Sirius knew that he hadn’t been playing the game right, but Remus was taking too long and it wasn’t fair to expect him to be that patient! “Do you think Peter would leave me helpless and stranded here?” He wiggled around a little, trying to see how hard it would be to slip his hands out of the tie. He hadn’t known Remus was obnoxiously good at tying knots until about ten minutes ago. 

Remus smiled at him, reaching over to gently brush some hair out of Sirius’ face as he leaned down. “He would if he finds out what you did to his astronomy homework last week,” he whispered into Sirius’ ear. Sirius pulled back a little so he could eye Remus suspiciously. He wouldn’t... would he? He might if he was annoyed enough. He seemed to be waiting for an answer, so Sirius huffed at him and relaxed against the bed so Remus could finish undressing him as best as he could. His shirt was going to have to stay on since Remus hadn’t thought of taking it off before he tied his hands together. Once Sirius was undressed, Remus helped him roll over, pushing him a little so he’d get onto his knees. 

“All right?” Remus asked, slipping his hands under Sirius’ shirt so he could slowly rub his back. Sirius nodded, resting his weight on his elbows so he wouldn’t get tired. Remus pulled his hands away and Sirius could hear him taking off his clothes behind him, but he didn’t turn around to look. It was a good thing he hadn’t bothered, since a moment later, Remus had covered his eyes with his own tie, pulling his head back a little as he tied it. “There. Now let’s try again. Do you know why you’re here?”

There were several reasons why Remus could have decided that he needed to do this (not that Sirius was complaining, of course). The most obvious was that thing that he and James had done yesterday morning. “Because I led the first years in open rebellion against Evans?” When Remus didn’t answer him, Sirius started to turn around, only to be startled by a sharp smack on the arse. He gasped, jerking around, forgetting that he wouldn’t be able to see Remus because of the tie covering his eyes. One of Remus’ hands was on his back again, rubbing slowly up the side.

“All right? Or should I stop?” It was meant to sound like Remus was teasing him, but Sirius could hear the nervousness in Remus’ voice. They hadn’t discussed this beforehand like they’d done with the ties, and Sirius knew that Remus would never do anything that he didn’t like. But it wasn’t that he hadn’t liked it. It just caught him off guard. He shook his head and leaned forward, lifting his arse in the air. “Okay. Can you think of anything else you might have done this week?”

It was hard for Sirius to think when he was mostly naked and tied to the bed and Remus was doing that thing to his ribs that he liked. “Um. That.. thing. With the puffapods on the stairs. On Tuesday? But that wasn’t that bad, was it?” Apparently it was. Now that Sirius knew what was coming, he had time to focus on other things, like that weird spike of arousal that shot through him as Remus brought his hand back down. 

“What else?” Remus gently kneaded the arse cheek he’d just smacked, waiting for Sirius to answer. Sirius took a deep breath, shifting a little on his elbows since his arms were getting tired. “I put engorgement charms on a few nifflers and let them loose in the Great Hall.” He tried to stay still as he waited for Remus to spank him again, but the blows didn’t come. Sirius huffed quietly, pushing back against Remus’ hand to urge him to hurry up, but that just earned him an unsexy pinch to the side. “How many nifflers?” 

“Four?” Sirius let out a yelp as Remus struck him again, harder than before. He tried to stay as still as he could, biting his lip to keep from crying out as Remus smacked him three more times before pausing. By now it was taking all of Sirius’ self control to keep from rutting against the bed. He wanted to try pulling his hands free again, but he knew it wouldn’t work and at best, Remus would laugh at him and at worst, leave him tied up and ridiculously turned on for an hour or two. 

“Tell me what happened in Greenhouse 3.” Remus’ voice sounded a bit farther away for some reason, but it wasn’t like Sirius could turn around to look at him. It took him a moment to remember what he (and James!) had done. It had been last Monday, after all, and it had been one of their more stupid ideas that he was trying to forget. “Me and Prongs liberated all of the bouncing bulbs out of their pots and broke two windows. But don’t ask me how many bulbs we dropped, because I don’t remember.” He held his breath, waiting for Remus to spank him again. When Remus didn’t, Sirius frowned a little and waggled his arse in the air. He could hear Remus moving around again. What was taking him so long?

Sirius gasped when he felt a sharp nip at his earlobe. “Don’t get cheeky. It’s not nearly as cute as you think it is,” Remus whispered to him, reaching down to carefully trace a cold, slick finger down the cleft of his arse. Sirius couldn’t help but laugh nervously, rolling off onto his side, which just made Remus laugh too. “”Do you want to carry on like this, or can we keep going?” Sirius could tell from the sound of his voice that Remus was trying very hard to stop laughing and sound stern, but it wasn’t working that well. He let Remus help him back onto his knees, gnawing his lip to stay quiet as Remus worked him loose with his fingers. His laughter did subside eventually, giving way to quiet moans as he pushed back against Remus’ fingers. 

When Remus finally pulled his fingers out, Sirius spread his legs a bit. He felt the bed dip as Remus climbed on and settled behind him, resting his hands on Sirius’ hips. There wasn’t really a point to closing his eyes, but Sirius did it anyways, trying to relax as Remus slowly pushed into him. He took a deep breath as Remus pushed in as far as he could and leaned forward so his chest was flush against Sirius’ back. Why wasn’t he moving? Sirius groaned a little, shifting his hips back to try and urge Remus to hurry the fuck up. 

A hand closed around his cock, squeezing tight at the base. “Not yet. You have to think about what you’ve done, Padfoot,” Remus said quietly, holding Sirius upright with his other hand as he started to shallowly thrust into him. “You go out of your way to be so disruptive.” Sirius had no idea how Remus could possibly be so calm. He couldn’t think of anything to say (not that he could form words right now), so he just nodded, hoping that would do. “You have to stop doing these thing. It’s especially important now, okay? Promise me you’ll stop causing so much trouble.” Sirius quickly nodded again, but it wasn’t enough this time. “Say it out loud or I’ll stop.”

“Y-yes! Fuck. Yes. _Yes_.” Sirius let out a loud moan as Remus started to fuck him like he really meant it, one hand coming around him to pinch and twist one of his nipples while the other kept squeezing his cock. Sirius held onto the tie that was holding him to the bed with both hands, letting his head fall forward. What he really wanted was for Remus to jerk him off or at the very least let go so he could rub up against the bed or something, but it seemed like Remus was so far gone that he’d forgotten what he was doing. “Moony, _please_...” When had his voice gotten so desperate and shaky? 

Sirius didn’t have enough time to be embarrassed by how desperate his voice had become. He cried out as Remus bit down on his shoulder, the grip on his cock finally relaxing enough for it to feel good again. Sirius couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. Remus was finally stroking him and the hand on his chest had moved from his nipple down to his ribs and it was all too much. He bit his lip as he came hard, his whole body trembling as he fought to stay upright and catch his breath. He shuddered again when Remus came a moment later and collapsed on him. 

When Remus didn’t look up again, Sirius threw his head back, trying to get Remus to wake up and untie him. Now that their fun was over, the tie was starting to hurt and Sirius’ arms were starting to get tired. It took a few more tries for Sirius to get Remus up. When he finally did, Remus carefully untied Sirius’ wrists and kissed them as he helped him down onto the bed. 

“You’re not even the least bit sorry, are you?” Remus asked, laughing a little as he lay down next to Sirius, using his shoulder as a pillow. Sirius laughed with him and shook his head. “But I did promise to behave, didn’t I? I suppose I’ll have to try harder this week not to get into any trouble.” He grinned at Remus, shifting closer and wrapping his arms around him. “And what have you learned from all of this?”

“That I should spend less time in the library and pay more attention to you during exams, for the sake of the rest of the school,” Remus said, making a face at him. Sirius laughed again, nodding as he hid his face against the side of Remus’ head.


End file.
